


no one can ever say no to Sakuya and Citron

by mirairai



Series: HaruNatsugumi Family Rights– [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mentioned Summer Troupe (A3!), Spring Troupe as Family (A3!), basically summer troupe gets adopted by spring troupe-, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: Citron is impulsive and adopts 6 more kids :Dalso Sakuya is an angel and no one wants to disappoint him
Series: HaruNatsugumi Family Rights– [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	no one can ever say no to Sakuya and Citron

**Author's Note:**

> This one was wild to write TvT
> 
> Also first A3 fic!
> 
> Y'all I've been in this fandom for just over a year how I have not written one for them until now I-

Citron bursts into his and Sakuya's room, a wide grin on his face. "Minna~!"  
  
Sakuya, sitting on the floor by the table, almost jumps at the door slamming open. "Uwah, Citron-san!"  
  
"Noisy..." Masumi groans, pressing his headphones against his face in an attempt to shut out Citron's usual loud demeanor. Tsuzuru beside him just laughs awkwardly, pausing on his scriptwriting for the moment as he leans away from his laptop.  
  
Itaru doesn't even look up, laying on the floor and holding his phone above him as he rapidly taps against the screen. Sitting behind him (and unwillingly acting as a lap pillow), Chikage looks up at Citron. "What?"  
  
"I have adopted Summer Troupe for us!"  
  
"..."  
  
Cue Itaru's phone dropping from his hands and falling right onto his face.  
  
Groaning at the slight sting from his phone, Itaru sits up before staring at Citron in disbelief. "Excuse me, _what?_ _"_  
  
"Were three kids not enough for you?" Chikage asks, moving to sit next to Itaru rather than behind him.  
  
Itaru shakes his head. "No no, three is _plenty._ Why did you even adopt more?"  
  
"Just because!"  
  
Masumi lays his head on the desk, huffing. "It's going to be noisier now..." he mutters, a small frown making it's way onto his face.  
  
"How are you just rolling with this?!" Tsuzuru exclaims, exasperation making it's way onto his face. "And Citron, did you even ask them?"  
  
"Kazunari said yes~!" Citron replies, smiling.  
  
"Miyoshi-san would say yes to anything!" Tsuzuru sighs, and he wonders for a moment how he hasn't lost any of his braincells dealing with Citron.  
  
Sakuya, bless the little angel, smiles brightly. "So we have more siblings then?"  
  
Before anybody can refuse, Citron nods happily. "Yes!"  
  
Well, crap. Now no one can say no to Citron, because that would just mean disappointing Sakuya. And the rest of Spring Troupe would sooner _die_ than let that happen.  
  
Chikage chuckles. "Well, I guess that's that then," he says, smiling a bit too cheerfully. "Now I have six more grandsons."  
  
"We just can't win," Itaru groans, rotating his body and flopping back down onto Chikage's lap.  
  
Tsuzuru sweatdrops. "The power of the two of them is too much..."  
  
Burying his face in his arms, Masumi rests his head on the table. "Too bright..."  
  
Sakuya tilts his head in confusion. "Hm? Nani?"  
  
Citron just grins, easily brushing off his troupemates' exasperated comments. "Then they shall have a testimony tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't you mean 'ceremony'?" Chikage asks, holding back his laughter.  
  
"Aside from that, there was a ceremony for getting into this family?!" Tsuzuru exclaims, slamming his hands on the table. "Why wasn't I aware?!"  
  
Citron winks, a mischievious sparkle in his eyes. "Because I did not tell you~"  
  
Masumi groans. "Can I please be disowned..."  
  
"Not a chance, Masumi," Itaru laughs.  
  
Beaming, Sakuya nods. "Mhmm! You're with us forever!"  
  
"Unless I marry into the director's family and move away from you all..."  
  
"Aw Masumi..." Sakuya pouts.  
  
Tsuzuru, barely hanging onto his sanity, sighs. "Why does it always go back to her..."  
  
"Well, what did we expect from Masumi?" Itaru chuckles, opening up his dropped phone.  
  
Laughter continues to fill up the Spring Troupe's dorms, and a few days later, that noise doubles in size.


End file.
